Arelon
Arelon (formerly the city of Orleone) is a large settlement in the marches between Arcadia and Arborea. Originally settled by Hiberian humans evacuating Corrivalia during the Perthic Wars, Arelon was settled in the fertile and easily defended Sinapine River Valley. The Sinapine river brings freshwater from the surrounding mountains to the western Tomyrian Sea, and enriches the surrounding coastal region. Though it was originally settled as a Hiberian township, Arelon later had immigration from Cascadia by tieflings dissatisfied with post-Perthic War Perepolis. It also provided a haven for orc deserters during the many Auber attacks on Arborea. Because of its complex history and recent invasions by outsider tribes of Arcadia, invitations into the city itself is given only to individuals of esteem or importance, like guild merchants or nobility. The river valley itself is one of the few areas in Arcadia that are not "blotted" - that is, the plains are not coated in sundew, making the land uniquely fertile for this region. Geography Distribution Arelon is located on a northern bend of the Sinapine river, which crosses from east to west. The river valley itself is rich with variants of wild mustard, fed by the waters running down the Sinapine mountains and into its corresponding river. The mountains and river are named for the Dwarvish word for mustard - sinapin. The only bridge over the Sinapine river leads into Arelon, with it being the only opportune place to cross it from mainland Arcadia. The tight profile of the river valley makes the crossing at Arelon a bottleneck for the rest of the river valley. This informs their state heraldry, a gate in Dinamid style with a robust tree upon it. To the north of the river is most of the city of Arelon, built upon a small hill (the Bernalon Run). Conversely, the south has a gentle depression that makes the land fertile but at risk of flooding. Navigating the Sinapine The Sinapine is an important navigation and trading route for vessels wanting to trade with Arcadia, making Arelon one of the wealthiest cities in the entire province. Large ships can only navigate to the coast, so flat-bottomed boats with large masts often travel to meet these ships and offload their cargo. The river's irregular flow strongly limits traffic, in particular at its ascent, so these flat-bottomed ships are preferred vessels for moving up and down the banks. History In antiquity Despite parts of the Sar Igon stronghold to the south extending underneath the Sinapine valley, Arelon was not inhabited by the Sasceri. This was due to the region being at one time lived in by a tribe of giants, though later the giants were massacred by Omerads after the fall of the Sasceri civilization. However, no permanent settlement existed even into the Dinamid colonization of the region. During the Perthic Wars, Attacus Rex ravaged the region of Corrivalia, and many Hiberians relocated south into Arcadia and Cascadia to cope with the destruction of their homeland. Arelon was settled after a group of Dinamians traveled south along the coast and then ascended the river into the river valley. These settlers called the city aurrel, the Dwarvish word for gold that has been roughly cut but not polished nor sanded. During his taking of Illyria, Black Cato preemptively took the city to prevent them from siding with Mithradates II. A local silver-blood tribe joined the Dinamid forces to do so, and later the same tribe would come to his aid during the Dinamid Civil War. This same tribe established themselves on the lower side of the river, being given land for their part in the battle. After its incorporation into Illyria ''as part of its marches, many Illyrians relocated to the region as it was rife for opportunities to work and acquire property. However, these citizens were extremely unruly, killing the town's senators when they felt they had been paid too slowly or too little, and resented by the original inhabitants. Today, many of the people of the township have traditional Illyrian titles long after the fall of the Republic. Mythic Ages The Ascani Empire never took control of the city, as it was firmly allied with ''Illyria until campaigns by Robaerigon, Patriarch of the Merovian dynasty. The ranger charged with defense of the city, Hammond Pfaffinger, was a descendant of Illyrian nobility who resisted the rapid expansion and prevented Merovia from taking the town. It remained as a part of Arcadia for centuries thereafter. The city was always a strategic point in Arcadian campaigns, whose fealty changed depending on the conflict. Arelon usually resists Merovian expansion, however will side with them against reckless expansion by hostile Arcadian tribes. It remains as one of the three richest cities in Arcadia, and out of those three, it is the only one not located within a Sasken. Modern Era After the War of Dragons, the city fell into control of the Arcadian tribe of the Ilvadi due to their support of the Crown Prince of Darcedon over the yugoloth Zebuleon. The Ilvadi greatly contributed to its prosperity, who revitalized agriculture in the surrounding area by growing not just mustard, but saffron. The city benefited from its fashionable use by Illyrian nobility, ironically started by the Merovian dynasty. A university was founded in CE 906 by Catalani monks. Specializing in law and the notary tradition, it is highly regarded throughout Arborea. Many Illyrian nobles received and accommodated there, and scholars can receive funds directly from Merovian coffers for academic success. In a rather famous case, a case brought to the constable resulted in a bard being expelled for attending a carnival, contrary to university rules. Between the War of Dragons and the Battle of Agabad, the Ilvadi were contested by multiple Arcadian tribes due to expanding Merovian influence into Arcadia. The Ilvadi, with concerns over maintaining their power and their wealth, sought better protections from Merovia, though they eventually secured support from Crown Prince Phillip III to defend the river valley from incursions by southern tribes. However, over time these forces have been recalled, and once again the Ilvadi have worked with Illyria (especially the Thane of Flannings) to ensure that Arelon does not leave Ilvadi hands. Category:Cities